Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing terminal and a non-transitory readable recording medium. The present invention more specifically relates to a technique of transferring a file between multiple applications and performing a process about the file at the information processing terminal.
Description of the Background Art
As operating systems of information processing terminals such as smartphones and tablet terminals, AndroidOS and iOS have become popular. These operating systems have an application cooperative function that enables multiple applications to work together. For AndroidOS, for example, there is the application cooperative function by explicit intents and implicit intents. For iOS, there is the application cooperative function by URL scheme and Open In. By using such application cooperative function, an application running on the information processing terminal is capable of calling and running another application.
It is assumed for example a first application provided by a third vendor calls and runs a second application that sends a job to an image forming device such as one of MFPs (Multifunction Peripherals) at the conventional information terminal that has the application cooperative function. In this case, user information including a user name is provided to the second application from the first application via the operating system so that a setting screen about the job corresponding to the user's function restriction identified by the user information may be displayed when the second application is run. This known technique is introduced for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP 2014-215927 A. More specifically, for running the second application with the application cooperative function, the first application controls initial operations of the second application.
It is bothersome for the user to appear the setting screen about the job all the time when the application to send the job to the image forming device is run with the application cooperative function as described above. More specifically, the user sometimes would like to send the job immediately without making any change to the default print settings. Even in such a case, if the setting screen about the job appears all the time, the user is required to make some operations to the setting screen. The user feels bothersome and is not allowed to get a printed output immediately.
The user may send the job without making any change to the default print settings as to files managed by a certain application. The user, on the other hand, may wish to send the job after configuring the print settings in detail as to files managed by the other application. In this case, the conventional first application that runs the second application with the application cooperative function is required to specify the initial operations of the second application.
If the first application is provided by the third vendor, the first application is not always allowed to specify the initial operations of the second application. According to the conventional technique as described above, if the application that calls another application is not allowed to specify the initial operations, the application called and run with the application cooperative function is not allowed to determine automatically the process at the startup.